marry me?
by byeolie
Summary: pagi di balgrave square ditemani dengan dua gelas kopi yang habis dan sisa roti daging yang hilang separuhnya. [jimin. yoongi. yoonmin. minyoon/minga. bts fic]


bts ; bighit

minyoon, au-setting, ficlet

* * *

 **marry me?**

* * *

Yoongi melangkah keluar dari apartemennya hanya untuk sekedar mencari sarapan. Rutinitas yang biasa dilakukannya tiap Minggu pagi, meminum kopi sembari menikmati sereal favoritnya, hancur sudah.

Persediaan sereal selama sebulan sudah tandas, roti gandum yang menjadi cadangan serealnya lupa ia beli. Awalnya Yoongi akan sarapan tanpa sereal ataupun roti gandum, hanya di temani secangkir coklat hangat dan _croissant_ yang dibelinya semalam. Namun, tanpa disengaja ia menyenggol kotak _croissant_ dan membiarkannya masuk ke dalam tong sampah. Yoongi memutuskan untuk sarapan di luar dengan segala umpatan yang tertahan.

Pukul 07.30 masih terlalu pagi untuk jalanan sekitar Balgrave Square, London. Tapi taman-taman kota seperti St. James's Park, Kensington Garden, hingga Trafalgar Square sudah dipenuhi para turis. Turis lokal maupun mancanegara ini bersemangat untuk mendatangi Istana Buckingham, kediaman resmi Ratu Inggris.

Pengecualian untuk Yoongi, awalnya tinggal di London demi mengenyam pendidikan dan mengejar gelar master hukum di Oxford University membuatnya tidak bebas berkeliaran seperti para turis. Kini setelah menyelesaikan S2 di penguhujung umur dua puluh, ia berhasil di terima di salah satu firma hukum terbesar di Balgrave Square.

Yoongi melangkah menuju stasiun kereta bawah tanah Victoria yang berjarak delapan ratus meter dari Belgrave Square. Kawasan stasiun Victoria penuh dengan kios makanan yang lezat dengan harga murah.

Kios kecil yang tidak terlalu penuh akan pelanggan, radius beberapa meter dari stasiun bus Victoria menarik minat Yoongi. Ia hanya perlu membeli satu-dua makanan untuk disantapnya bersama coklat hangat.

"Oh! _Annyeonghaseyo,_ Tuan Min. Jarang sekali bertemu denganmu di Minggu pagi." penjual sekitar pertengahan umur tiga puluhan menyapa Yoongi dengan aksen Korea nya yang patah-patah. Yoongi memang jarang keluar di hari Minggu, biasanya ia mampir kemari di hari-hari kerja. Yoongi hanya tertawa mendengar sapaannya dan memesan dua buah roti isi daging. Penjual umur tiga puluhan tadi dengan cekatan menyiapkan pesanan Yoongi.

Yoongi meraih ponselnya kala bergetar di saku celana saat memesan tadi. "Kenapa menelponku, Jihoon-ah?" di seberang sana malah terkikik membuat Yoongi mengerutkan kening.

"Hanya merindukan sepupuku ini, apa salah?" Yoongi memutar bola matanya. Jihoon senang sekali menelponnya di hari libur. "Ibumu merindukanmu, kak. Kapan pulang? Bagaimana kabarmu disana? Kamu makan dengan baik kan? _Btw,_ ibumu yang menyuruhku bertanya seperti tadi. Aku tidak sudi menanyakan apa kamu sudah makan atau belum, bahkan ke pacarku sekalipun."

Yoongi tertawa mendengar perkataan Jihoon, memberi selembar 10 poundsterling setelah menerima bungkusan kertas roti. Ia melengang keluar setelah memberi lambaian tangan dan ucapan terima kasih pada penjual yang menjadi salah satu teman dekatnya.

"Aku baik, aku baru saja membeli roti hangat untuk sarapanku nanti. Kalau ditanya kapan pulang aku tidak tahu, Ji." balas Yoongi sembari berjalan menuju apartemennya. Melangkah agak cepat, namun hati-hati agar tidak bertabrakan dengan para turis.

"Oh iya, bagaima kabarmu dengan Soonyoung? Masih dengannya kan?" goda Yoongi yang dibalas dengan teriakan Jihoon. "Tentu saja! Aku dengan Soonyoung baik-baik saja, kak. Harusnya aku yang bertanya padamu, kapan kamu akan memperkenalkan kekasihmu? Umurmu sudah lebih dari cukup untuk menikah, kak."

Yoongi diam, melirik sekitar kemudian membahas masalah lain. Satu-dua kalimat lagi kemudian percakapan via telepon ditutup Yoongi. Yoongi tidak suka ditanya kapan ia akan menikah. Masih untung punya kekasih, tapi nyatanya tidak.

Tiba di apartemen lantai atas ia merogoh sakunya demi membuka pintu. Nihil, kunci di saku Yoongi tidak ada. Yoongi menepuk dahi, sepertinya kunci unitnya jatuh di kios makanan. Turun ke meja resepsionis saja ia malas, apalagi harus balik ke kios tadi.

Alhasil ia menekan bel unit di sebelahnya. Pintu terbuka, menampilkan sosok dengan rambut hitam yang berantakan dengan kaos putih yang dipadu padankan dengan celana warna karbon yang pas di kakinya.

"Biarkan aku masuk, Jim." yang diminta mengerjapkan mata dan menyingkir sedikit demi mempersilakan masuk _senior associate_ di firma hukum tempatnya bekerja. Jimin mengekor di belakangnya, merapikan rambutnya dengan tangan.

Yoongi meletakkan bungkus roti di meja _bar_ Jimin, menyiapkan dua gelas dan menyeduh kopi seakan di dapur unitnya sendiri. Jimin membiarkan seniornya bekerja di dapur miliknya, menyentuh ini itu tanpa izin Jimin (tapi Jimin tampak tidak keberatan).

"Kenapa mendadak datang? Apa ada pekerjaan?" setelah puas menunggu Yoongi membuat minuman berkafein itu, ia meneguknya. Yoongi duduk di hadapannya melakukan hal yang sama, "tidak. Kunci unitku menghilang, aku tidak bisa masuk."

Tanpa banyak tanya lagi Jimin mengangguk, mengambil roti isi daging yang sudah tersedia di atas piring kemudian dibagi dua. Melahap dengan rakus bagian separuhnya.

"Tumben keluar pagi-pagi begini. Taman kota pasti penuh dengan turis." Yoongi mengangguk kemudian menjawab seadanya. Pikiran Yoongi masih dipenuhi dengan penyataan Jihoon barusan.

Mata Yoongi beralih ke arah Jimin, _junior associate_ di kantornya yang penuh dengan kejutan. Dalam urusan kerja maupun perasaan. Pernah suatu malam, saat Yoongi sedang dilanda pusing akibat urusan kliennya yang belum terselesaikan, Jimin datang. Membawa dua cup kopi hangat dengan roti isi yang mengepulkan asap.

Jimin ikut bekerja menemani Yoongi, meski kerjaan Jimin sepenuhnya belum selesai. "Aku menyukaimu, Yoongi-ah." tepat setelah Yoongi ingin menjerit karena bantuan Jimin yang hampir menyelesaikan separuh investigasinya ditelan bulat-bulat. Di gantikan dengan mata membola menatap Jimin.

" _I'm serious._ " aksen inggrisnya yang makin lama makin lancar, menimbulkan peluh di dahi Yoongi. Terkejut? Sangat! Tidak pernah terpikirkan junior yang selalu menjadi partnernya ini menaruh rasa padanya.

"Yoongi?" Jimin memanggil, membuat Yoongi mengusap wajahnya kemudian menghabiskan rotinya cepat-cepat hingga tersedak. Jimin meyodorkan mineral, lalu terkekeh melihat kelakuan Yoongi. "Kamu terlihat lucu, Yoongi."

Yoongi diam, ia sudah melupakan fakta bahwa ia baru saja tersedak. "Jimin, apa kamu masih menyukaiku?" Jimin diam kemudian mengangguk mantap tanpa berpikir panjang. "Aku tidak mungkin bisa melupakan rasa ini, Yoong."

Pernyataan Jihoon terngiang lagi di kepalanya, apakah ia harus memperkenalkan Jimin pada orang tuanya segera mungkin?

"Seberapa besar kamu menyukaiku?"

Jimin terbatuk sebentar setelah menyesap kopi, "tidak bisa diukur. Aku mendadak jatuh cinta padamu."

Wajah Yoongi merah kemudian Jimin terbatuk kencang setelah Yoongi berkata, "ayo pulang. Perkenalkan dirimu ke orang tuaku dan tentukan tanggal pernikahan kita!"

Jimin terperangah, pagi-pagi sekali Yoongi datang kerumahnya, membawa bungkusan roti isi daging dan memberi kabar bahwa kunci unitnya hilang lalu meminta Jimin menentukan tanggal pernikahan mereka. Jimin tersenyum kemudian mengangguk mantap.

"Aku akan beli tiket pulang sekarang juga. Kau harus berkemas dan bersiap untuk aku lamar nanti, Yoongi-ah."

"Terserah. Sebelumnya temani aku ke resepsionis meminta kunci cadangan dulu."

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _note:_**

aku butuh banyak ide, tanganku gatal pengen ngetik tapi gak pernah punya ide bagus. sekalinya ada pasti gak bakal nemu endingnya. yaudh lah. aku tahu ini gaje banget jadi aku minta maaf ya


End file.
